Hobus crisis
The '''Hobus crisis', also known in it's later stages as the Nero crisis and Nero's quest for Vengeance, was a series of events in the year 2387, beginning with the explosion and supernova of the Hobus star, and ending with the Battle of Capella IV. Order of events In 2387, the Hobus star exploded in a supernova which threatened the galaxy. The first indications of the disaster were observed on stardate 64333.4 by the crew of the Romulan Mining Guild ship Narada, who were mining the first planet in the Hobus system for the rare mineral decalithium. Wild fluctuations in Hobus’ radiation output forced the Narada to abandon a mining operation and evacuate the area at warp. The star erupted, destroying the planet. Ambassador Spock warned the Romulan senate that the imminent supernova would be “unlike any the galaxy has ever seen” and that the star had converted the planet’s mass into energy, increasing its own power. 27 hours after stardate 64444.5, the Hobus star exploded, the effects propagating through subspace at multiwarp speeds, destroying the planets Romulus and Remus. On stardate 64471.6, Ambassador Spock, using a prototype ship equipped with red matter, the Jellyfish, created a black hole, absorbing the exploding star just after it reached the Federation side of the Federation-Klingon border. On Spock's return journey, he was intercepted by Nero, a Romulan miner in command of the Narada, along with two other rouge ''Valdore'' class warbirds. Nero's family, including his wife and unborn son, had been killed in the desruction of Romulus, and he was out for revenge against the Federation and Spock, who in his eyes just stood by and watched as Romulus was destroyed. As the Narada was a prototype ship reverse engineered from Borg technology by the Tal Shiar, and the Jellyfish was only a small, one man transport, Spock was forced to keep evading Nero while he called for Starfleet reinforcements. When the reinforcements arrived, led by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], a battle ensued between the rouge Romulans and the Klingon and Starfleet forces. The two warbirds were destroyed, and both the Jellyfish and the Narada were both pulled into the black hole. Aftermath The supernova left behind the parsecs-deep, amber-hued Hobus Nebula. At the center of the nebula, the Hobus stellar remnant, known as the Hobus Cinder, is still active and can be seen pulsing through the nebula gasses In 2388, Admiral Kathryn Janeway flew the first survey mission of the Hobus Nebula aboard a variant of the Delta Flyer with a crew of volunteers. It was discovered that the supernovas neutrino output was somehow being shunted into subspace, and that the Hobus Cinder continues to output intense streams of X-rays, gamma rays, delta rays, epsilon radiation, Berthold rays and tetryon particles. As mandated by the Federation Science Council, Starfleet conducts annual surveys of the Hobus Nebula. In the early 2400s, Admiral Janeway commanded one such mission aboard the Excalibur-class USS Tucker, where she was interviewed by Jake Sisko. In the interview, Admiral Janeway classified Hobus as a Type 1a supernova with unexplained FTL properties. In other words, the wave was propagating outward at multi-warp speeds, something no natural supernova should be able to do. In 2409, a Starfleet ship performed a more thorough scan of the system and found a Reman base on Hobus 1. Inside the base they found evidence that the destruction of the Hobus star was caused by protomatter explosives injected into the core of the star. It seems that the shock wave fed on energy from the surrounding planets, allowing it to travel as fast as it did. This explained the strange behavior of the supernova, but it still remained a mystery who had done this. Hobus Conspiracy ]] To some members of Starfleet, the Federation's response to the crisis was deemed thoroughly ineffective. This, coupled with numerous other threatening events that had happened throughout the Presidency of Nanietta Bacco, led these Starfleet officers to the idea that the Federation was not strong enough to deal with these modern threats. These officers gathered together and planned a coup d'etat immediately after the Hobus crisis, which gave the conspiracy its name. This coup, if successful, would militarize the Federation on a drastic scale, as well as cut off diplomatic relations with foreign powers including the Klingon Empire. This would also, as Nicholas Fury called it, effectively turn the Federation into a dictatorship. After the attempted coup failed, it sparked the Federation Civil War. Category:Conflicts Category:Events